Whisper's in the Dark
by WWBMForever
Summary: A spin-off of Looking for Angels. This deals with J'onn, his adopted daughter Michi, Zatanna and the family's struggle to make it after a tragedy befalls them.
1. A Faint Whisper

Michi sat in the back of her ancestor's temple in China. Her mother was now being added to those beyond. Several members of the League stood around her father. Rex Stewart was in the garden playing with Frank as his big brother Deidara chased after them. Brendon stood in the other corner, unsure of himself. She instantly regretted a few days before when she said that she hated him. She rushed over to her best friend, handing him a fortune cookie that she'd spent the previous night making with her father. She watched as he opened it and read, 'Best Friends Forever.' She took his hand, "Friends?"

There were never many apologies between the two. They always forgave and moved on. Brendon nodded, "Always."

Zatanna lifted Michiru up in the air, causing the young girl to squirm and squeal as she was tickled. Michi still wasn't sure how she felt about her Aunt. Well, she wasn't really her Aunt. She had just claimed the older woman as soon as they'd met at Brendon's parents' wedding. Zatanna came to all her soccer games. She was there to help when her parents had to work and she had the flu. She even helped her rebuild poster about her family after Frank and Rex got a hold of it. Zatanna was family, but she wasn't her Mommy. She would never be that. She didn't want her to be, "Michi, your daddy says it's time to check into the hotel."

Michi nodded, snuggling into her new guardian's chest. All of Mai's family had wanted to see her, but she barely knew them. Even her grandparents had her to live with them instead of her daddy despite the fact she'd only met them three times. Zatanna had refused for her. Her Aunt had said that she needed her daddy. It was very true. J'onn was the one who kissed her scrapped knee. He gave her good advice. He taught her to tie her shoes and to use the big girl potty. He was everything to the seven year old. Zatanna had explained all of this to her family. She shook up the people who lived in a world of honor and traditions. Michi was pretty sure that she and maybe her father where the only ones who heard why Zatanna refused to have her live in China. It was a faint whisper of, 'You can't take my little girl away.' Michi looked up at her Aunt with her huge chocolate brown eyes, "Aunty Z, will you stay with us?"

"Of course," she carried Michi to J'onn, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," J'onn took a deep breath, "I don't want to be here anymore."

He put a hand around Zatanna's waist as they walked away a new family.


	2. ET

J'onn sighed, falling back on the bed in the hotel room. Five days ago, they'd had the funeral for Mai. He knew that he needed to get back in New York so Michi could restart school. She was with Bruce and Diana for the day. They invited her to go school shopping since the private school she would attend with Deidara and Brendon was just ending spring break. He didn't want them to pay for her expenses, but his friends had insisted, and he knew that time with Deidara, Brendon, and Frank was good for his daughter. He rolled over in the bed, looking to see Zatanna lying on the twin bed next to his. Michi had wanted her own room, and he gave in. They both stared at his other in silence before J'onn broke it, "Why are you here?"

The question threw Zatanna for a loop. J'onn was always so calm, cool, and collected, but his tone was darker and much more solemn. She sat up, running her hands through her ebony hair, blue-green eyes completely focused on his that were currently green, "I thought I told you that I'm here for Michi."

"Yes, so you said," J'onn stood, looking in the mirror, now a young man with blonde hair, "But, she's not here, and don't say I'm just upset. Do you know why? I was getting divorced."

"Why" Zatanna placed her hand on his shoulder."

* * *

_Her question brought him back to a few days earlier. He walked in on Mai to find her packing her suitcase, "What are you doing?"_

_"Leaving," Mai said firmly, "I've tried but I can't make this work."  
"I told you I'm a Martian. I'm also a hero, and I'll have to leave," J'onn sighed; he'd thought she understood, "You've not found someone else?"_

_"J'onn, I've always understood," she slammed the case shut in anger, "And, how dare you accuse me of cheating. The problem isn't another man. It's another woman."_

* * *

J'onn sighed, turning to Zatanna, "She accused me of loving another woman."

"Who, your wife on Mars," Zatanna tilted her head.

"That's what I thought too," J'onn bit his lip.

* * *

_"Are you really jealous of My'ria'h," J'onn was angry at the thought of this. He picked up a lamp, throwing it, "Damn it, Mai. She'll always have a place in my heart."_

_"I don't mean her," Mai sighed, "You go to fight crime, and you rush home to check on the babysitter. I see how you look at her."_

_J'onn gave her an incredulous look, "You mean Zatanna. I told you a hundred times that we're all just friends. I can't believe it. This is your excuse to leave us."_

_"I'm sure you tried, but you're hearts not in it," she let out an exasperated sigh, "And, you only told me once, and you could barely get it out then. Just don't wait too long to tell her."_

* * *

J'onn moved swiftly, pinning Zatanna to the wall. He ran his fingers through her dark hair, taking in her scent, like a gently meadow, "She accused me of loving you. Don't tell me you feel nothing. There's something between us."

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
**

Zatanna's eyes widened and she bit her lip. She leaned forward, her lips capturing his. There was so much heat and passion in this moment. The live had been forbidden, but even now that it was allowed, all the pent up lust was still there. Zatanna wrapped her legs around his waist as she was carried to the bed. Over the years, she had came to see this stranger from another planet as a kind and compassionate man who made her laugh. She knew she couldn't have him, but that didn't mean she didn't want him. He quickly removed her top, their minds connected by his telepathy. He had yet to even touch her, and her mind was already blinded with extreme pleasure.

**Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison**

"I've been waiting for this," J'onn smiled at her, his hands messaging her breasts that seemed small in his large hands, "You're so beautiful."

**Take me, t-t-take me**

Zatanna blushed, her lips finding his once more. She moaned into the kiss as he gently squeezed her breasts. Her hands went to his chest. She knew he was a shape shifter; he could look however he pleased, but he never made himself any less muscular. She found herself getting curious of his alien form. Her hand touched the bulge in his jeans, smiling at how excited she made him. He moaned as he pulled down her skirt, rubbing her through the dark lace of her lingerie. He smirked, "You're so wet for me."

**Wanna be your victim**

"J'onn please stop teasing me," Zatanna, pulled down his jeans, surprised to see that when he took on a human form he was the same as any other man, except he was much bigger. He rubbed his member against her, before lowering the black thong. Zatanna bit her lip, "It's my first time."

**Ready for abduction  
**

J'onn nodded, pushing within her. Her mind was completely connected to his. All she could feel or think of was his love for her. She moaned his name as he shifted to fill every crevice of her womanhood. She moaned in pain laced pleasure as he moved in and out of her. He kissed her, close to his own orgasm. They came together, both mentally and physically tired. Zatanna smiled as he held her in his arms, feeling warm and safe, "I love you too."

**Boy, you're an alien…your touch so foreign**

J'onn closed his eyes, not really needing the sleep as he was an alien, "This thing we're doing...you...me. I just want you I'm in...I'm all in."

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**


	3. Biological Adoptive Real

Michiru was happy. Sure, she was adopted at two. She didn't have any memories of her first parents, her biological parents. She remembered the pain of being lifted up and shaken before she was just left at a hospital. She had been afraid, but that's when Mai showed up, a nurse at the hospital. Her adoptive parents were J'onn and Mai, so she was happy.  
Now, she didn't know how she felt. She had always had her mom there to talk to, even though sometimes it felt like she was busy and uninterested, and talking to her dad just felt weird. She couldn't tell him about how she felt like it was her fault that Brendon broke his arm. He was trying to protect her when Deidara lost control. She couldn't tell her Daddy that she had a crush on the new boy in her class or how Brendon was mad at her because he didn't like the other boy. She really couldn't tell him that she didn't like that he was dating her babysitter. She didn't like it because it left her feeling so confused, "Hi, Zatanna. I'm ready for soccer."  
"We might want to try that hair again," Zatanna picked up Michi's brush, running it through the young girl's hair, "Your Daddy thinks that we should go out for pizza after the game."  
Michi noticed the ring on her finger, "You're getting married! My mommy died just a few months ago. Why are you trying to take her place."  
"I love J'onn. I want to be with him and he wants to be with me. I love you too. I want us to be a family, but I always want to be your Aunty Z. I will never take your Mommy's place, but I am here for you."  
Michi looked at her and she realized that Mai brought her to J'onn, but she really wasn't there. She bought her pretty dresses and wanted her to take Chinese, but she worked all the time. Zatanna was there for her first time using the big girl potty, her first soccer game. She helped her with homework, did her nails, and taught her to write. Michi was adopted from an abusive situation. Real parents were the people who were there for you, who would never hurt you...made you feel safe, "Yeah, I just...I do feel sad, but I'm really happy. It makes me feel guilty. I like having you as my Mamma-Z."  
Zatanna pulled the girl close, "Mai would have wanted you to be happy."  
She hated that the child felt guilty about the woman who was going to leave her because she felt like J'onn had lost interest, but Zatanna could never tell her that, "Come on, let's get to your game. J'onn is going to met us there."  
"I have a crush on the new kid," she smiled as Zatanna's eyes lit up with interest and love. Things were different, but good. She didn't know her biological mother that beat her. She lost her adoptive mother who was there for her to talk to, but she always seemed like she wasn't that interested. Michi knew she would always have her Aunty Zee, her real Mom.


End file.
